Brothers
by Zach LaPietra
Summary: The story of Zephyr and Cain, two brothers who enter the Inter-Regional Pokémon Tournament in hopes to become known throughout the lands. Only, things don't seem to go as planned.
1. Brothers and Their Pokémon

**Brothers**

**A Pokémon Fan fiction**

**Prologue:**

**Applicants**

**Trainer Card: ID No. 32968**

**Name:** Zephyr

**Age: **18

**Height:** 5'10

**Weight:** 215 lbs

**Region of Origin: **Kanto

**Trainer Bio:** Born second in his family, Zephyr was eager to start his Pokémon training. He grew up loving all types of Pokémon with no particular favorite in mind. The fateful day on which he met his first Pokémon marked a day of history for Zephyr as he began to search the Kanto region as a Pokémon Trainer. When he isn't training his Pokémon, Zephyr is playing his guitar, writing in one of his many notebooks or having his nose deep inside of a book. Over past few years, after defeating the Kanto Elite Four, Zephyr has been traveling with his brother Cain and taking on what the entire world has to throw at them.

**Pokémon 1: **Blastoise

**Bio: **Met as a Squirtle on the banks of Pallet Town, the banks that connect to the waterway that, when surfed, leads to Cinnabar Island. It was clear that the Squirtle wanted to play with the youngster Zephyr; the young Squirtle was incredibly friendly and, from that day, became Zephyr's first Pokémon. Squirtle grew to be Zephyr's go-to Pokémon and, in a way, his favorite. As the two traveled across the map of the Kanto region; through those travels, the Squirtle grew to Wartortle and, ultimately, to the Blastoise Zephyr owns today.

**Pokémon 2: **Pidgeot (aka Pudge)

**Bio: **As Zephyr began his Pokémon journey, he came across a small Pidgey with a broken wing on Route 1. Herds of Rattata were crowded around the Pidgey and were closing in fast on the wounded bird Pokémon. Lest the Pidgey be killed by the horde of Rattata, Zephyr rushed in, taking the brunt of the Rattata's fangs. Quickly, Zephyr scooped the Pidgey up into his arms and hurried to Viridian City as fast as he could run. Zephyr took the Pidgey to the Pokémon Center and had the Pokémon taken care of. Pidgey felt indebted to Zephyr for saving his life and has been his companion since. The Pidgey, nicknamed Pudge, grew into Pidgeotto and finally Pidgeot as they continued along their way throughout the land.

**Pokémon 3:** Onix (aka Onyx)

**Bio:** When going through Mt. Moon, Zephyr ran into a trapped Onix that was closed off by a cave in and was very limited in movement. Enraged, the Onix slammed its head and tail against the rocks, but to no avail. Zephyr hurried to help the Onix in its time of need. But, the Onix's anger did not cease when Zephyr succeeded in freeing it from its entrapment. It attacked Zephyr with it's iron tail; Zephyr and Squirtle fought valiantly against the Onix and, after the incessant water type attacks, Onix fell. Zephyr easily captured the fainted Onix, later nicknamed Onyx, and began to train it in hopes to calm its hostile nature. Now, Onyx travels with him as a valued companion.

**Pokémon 4: **Growlithe

**Bio:** On one of the many Routes of the Kanto region, Zephyr stumbled upon a wild Growlithe. Zephyr had always admired the Growlithe species for their unfaltering pride and sought to capture one of his own. The wild Growlithe eagerly accepted Zephyr and his Wartortle's challenge. Despite Wartortle having the advantage, the wild Growlithe put up a courageous fight, continuing to attack even when there seemed to be no hope for it. In the end, it was Zephyr who was victor of the battle. As a result of the battle, Wartortle evolved into the Blastoise Zephyr now keeps in the front of his lineup. But also, Zephyr added a new addition to his team: a prideful Growlithe who would fight until the fire within him flickered no more.

**Pokémon 5: **Raichu (aka Shock)

**Bio:** Zephyr's original Pikachu was quite the explorer. When encountering the Pikachu, Zephyr was in the Viridian Forest, making his way to Pewter City. The Pikachu spotted Zephyr with some intense curiosity and began following him around like a lost puppy with no signs of fright. Ultimately, the Zephyr grew a soft spot for the wild Pikachu and let it join him on his travels. Be it that the Pikachu was indeed curious, this was the cause of Pikachu's evolving. One time, Zephyr set down his bag to relieve his shoulders for a moment. Pikachu curiously sniffed the bag, wondering what could be inside. Somehow, the Pikachu managed to get inside the bag and scrounge around inside it. However, a friend from another city gave Zephyr a Thunderstone for his help in a certain situation. The Pikachu was unaware to this and accidentally touched the stone that was within Zephyr's bag. When it had fully evolved into Raichu, it was given the nickname "Shock" on account of the expression the Pokémon bore when seeing it's new face in a mirror.

**Pokémon 6: **Scyther

**Bio: **Zephyr was feeling lucky one particular day and decided to pay a visit to the Celadon City Game Corner for a bit of relaxation. Zephyr was on a winning streak and, before he new it, he was up to a grand total of 9,000 coins. Figuring that he should quit while he was ahead, he took his winnings to the Prize Shop to see what he could cash his coins in for. As it turns out there were a few Pokémon for sale. One of which being a Scyther. The Scyther species was uncommon around Celadon, so Zephyr snapped at the chance to acquire such a rare Pokémon to that current situation. The Scyther turned out to be a strong fighter and a very versatile Pokémon that helped Zephyr in more ways than fathomable; from cutting down small trees that blocked his way, to being his back up Pokémon, Scyther had earned his spot on Zephyr's belt.

**Trainer Card: ID No. 49375**

**Name: **Cain

**Age: **20

**Height: ** 5'9

**Weight:** 180

**Region of Origin: **Kanto

**Trainer Bio:** The elder brother of his family, Cain set out on his journey quite earlier than his brother, Zephyr. After conquering the Kanto region, Cain set out to Johto and Hoenn to discover the new sorts of Pokémon that were unfamiliar to his homelands. Aside from training, Cain enjoys filling up sketchbooks with his personal artwork, fiddling around on the Internet and having a relaxing cigarette every now and then. Ever since his brother, Zephyr, defeated the Elite Four in Kanto, they've been traveling together, training, battling and whatever else decided to come their way.

**Pokémon 1: **Feraligatr (aka Feral)

**Bio:** In his initial quest throughout the Johto region, Cane visited the world renowned Professor Elm. He quickly befriended Elm, and Elm asked Cain to aid him in his research. As a token of his appreciation, Elm gave Cain the choice of one of three Pokémon: Cyndaquil, Totodile and Chikorita. The small alligator-like Pokémon seemed very energetic and showed a lot of potential in Cain's eyes. He chose Totodile and began training with him ever since. As he battled and traveled with Totodile, he grew to Croconaw and finally to Feraligatr. The intensity of his Pokémon's final evolution caused Cain to name him "Feral," because of the Pokémon's ferociousness. Ever since, Feraligatr has been a loyal asset to Cain's team. One that could not easily be replaced.

**Pokémon 2: **Ninetails

**Bio: **On Cinnabar Island, Cain and his adventurous nature led him to the abandoned Pokémon Mansion. There, he met a wild Vulpix that was very intimidated by his approach. As Cain started to initiate a battle with the small Vulpix, a large Ninetails leapt down from the second floor to protect the Vulpix. Cain readily battled with the Ninetails and was astounded by it's drive to protect others at the drop of a hat. He made the choice to capture the Ninetails and add it to his team. After the successful capture, he later noticed that the Vulpix was injured and that's why the Ninetails was protecting it. He quickly took the Vulpix to the Pokémon Center on Cinnabar and then released it back into the wild.

**Pokémon 3: **Tyranitar

**Bio: **Cain was on the Sevii Islands when a Larvitar attacked him because he disturbed its territory. Cain gladly took on the challenge. The small Larvitar put up quite the fight despite its small stature. Larvitar had nearly worn out Cain's Pokémon, but in a lucky turn of events, Cain's own Pokémon delivered the knockout blow. Cain captured the weakened Larvitar. Due to its strength and willingness to battle, he added Larvitar to his team. Through tough work and training, the once small Larvitar grew and grew until it became the fearsome Tyranitar Cain now has on his belt.

**Pokémon 4: **Sandslash

**Bio: **When Cain was traveling through the desert, he came across a wild Sandshrew. The Sandshrew seemed lost in the barren wasteland that was the desert. From what Cain could tell, it had gone days without any food or water and seemed to be weak from encounters with other wild Pokémon. Fortunately, Cain new the way to the nearest Pokémon Center and carried the Sandshrew there, where it was health was restored and it was given enough food to eat until it was satisfied. Ever grateful to Cain, the Sandshrew followed him in hopes to repay him for his kindness. Not long after that, during a Gym match in the Johto region, Sandshrew evolved into the Sandslash stage and to this day still fights for Cain.

**Pokémon 5: **Heracross (aka Cross)

**Bio: **Cain, in an attempt to test his worth as a trainer on his own, mano y mano with no help from his Pokémon, decided to enter one of the many Safari Zones scattered about the numerous regions. While there, he encountered a Heracross. The Heracross was defending its nest from a group of Nidorino. Cain watched as the Heracross effortlessly warded off the army of Nidorino who fled, noses in the dirt at their defeat. Cain could not let a lone warrior like this Heracross get away. Tempting the Heracross with a rock, the beetle Pokémon's attention soon fixed upon Cain. After a few unsuccessful attempts with the Safari Balls, Cain nearly gave up. But his instinct told him to give it one last try. With one final throw of a Safari Ball, the Heracross gave in and was Cain's from that day on. Naming the Pokémon Cross, he used Heracross as a stone wall that would never falter for its Trainer.

**Pokémon 6: **Houndoom (aka Apocalypticus)

**Bio: **Cain had made his camp one evening when a howl of a Houndoom came across the sky. Cain's other Pokémon were paralyzed with fear. Assuring them that it would be all right, they settled down. Only until a monstrous Houndoom barged its way into Cain's camp. With a snarl on its face, the Houndoom attacked the trainer. Tyranitar jumped in front of its master and knocked it back with a plated arm. The battle ensued and Houndoom soon found itself to be completely outmatched. But, before it could escape, Cain threw an Ultra Ball at the Houndoom; in its weakened state, the Houndoom was easily captured. Cain, upon this capture, named it Apocalypticus due to some of the myths surrounding the Houndoom species and vowed to tame its wild and violent nature.


	2. A Challengers Appears!

**Chapter One**

"What a day," Zephyr said, resting his back against the trunk of an oak tree as he sat in a patch of soft grass.

Cain ran a hand through his shaggy blond hair. "You're telling me," he said. "How much ground do you think we covered today?"

"Hell if I know," replied Zephyr. "I think we about wore the soles out of our shoes." Zephyr's feet ached from the long day's trek from the Kanto Embassy in Hoenn.

"Quit your whining," said Cain, sitting a few yards away from his brother. "We still need to set up camp for tonight." Cain reached for the only Safari Ball on his belt. He tossed it to his left and, in a brilliant flash of light, the Ball snapped open to reveal the the beetle-like Pokémon Heracross.

"Hera!" The Pokémon announced as it was released from its housing, stretching its limbs.

"Cross," Cain said to his Pokémon, "would you mind going to fetch some wood from the forest so we can make a fire?" With an energetic nod, the Heracross made its way into the dense forest.

"Scyther!" Zephyr called as he released his own Pokémon. In the same manner, the green mantis Pokémon stood in front of its trainer. "Go help Cross get some firewood, Scyther." Zephyr's Pokémon in turn gave a nod and gave chase to Cain's Heracross.

"In the meantime," Cain released another of his Pokémon. "Sandslash."

"Slash?" The hedgehog Pokémon asked quizzically.

"You mind digging a pit for the fire Sandslash?" Cain asked. Immediately, the Sandslash began to dig a hole with its claws as its Trainer asked. Once it was finished it gave an accomplished growl as it turned back to look at Cain. "Good job, Sandslash," Cain patted it on its head as it growled affectionately towards its master, "you can rest now. I know you feel cramped inside your Pokéball." With that, the Sandslash took a spot in the grass next to Cain.

Zephyr smiled at his brother. Although he had the reputation of being rough, Zephyr knew his brother was a kind-hearted person who would never hurt anyone or anything. That is, unless you got him angry to the point of no return. Then Cain was someone that need not be messed with.

Not too much later did Heracross and Scyther return, both with arms full of cut firewood. They instinctively dropped the wood into the pit that Sandslash had previously dug.

"Thanks guys," Zephyr said. "You guys can rest now, take a load off." Scyther moved to sit next to Zephyr and Cross to Cain.

Cain reached for another one of his Pokéballs, but Zephyr interrupted him, "i got it this time." He tossed another of his own Pokéballs and in an instant later, the orange and white furred Growlithe stood on all fours in front of Zephyr. Growlithe barked happily as it was released from its Pokéball, its tongue hanging out of its mouth as he smiled at Zephyr. "Growlithe, use your Ember to start a fire." Barking again, Growlithe turned about quickly and sprayed a stream of fire at the bottom of the wood pile until it was ablaze. "Good job buddy," Zephyr said as Growlithe took it upon himself to lay next to his trainer with his head in Zephyr's lap.

Rubbing Growlithe behind its ear, Zephyr said, "We should make it to the Coliseum tomorrow."

"Then we best get a good night sleep tonight," Cain said, staring into the campfire. He raised his light blue eyes to meet Zephyr's eyes of identical hue. "It's going to be some pretty stiff competition. This tournament is invitation only, only the Trainers who have beaten at least two region's Elite Four have been asked to participate."

Zephyr tossed his brown hair from his eyes with a smile, "Have faith brother, if we've conquered the Elite Four, then we can conquer those who've in turn conquered them."

Cain chuckled at his younger brother. The confidence that Zephyr had was unlike any other. He was once a meek little kid. But now he sat before Cain as a grown adult; an adult that would let nothing hinder him from getting what he strived for. Sometimes this was a good thing, but other times it could be his downfall. Zephyr's headstrong nature sometimes landed him in situations that ended up with Zephyr looking idiotic and foolish.

Unbeknownst to the Trainers, Growlithe's ears perked up as it sensed something was near. It immediately stood and looked off into the darkness of the forest, growling at whatever may lurk in the recesses of the evergreen forest that surrounded them.

"What is it Growlithe?" Zephyr asked his alert Pokémon.

"Sandslash senses something too," Cain said, noting on Sandslash's readied combat stance.

"You mind shutting that mutt and that rat up?" asked a figure from the darkness.

Growlithe snarled at the insult, his fur bristling as his anger intensified. Sandslash followed suit, the spikes on his back standing up.

"Why don't you come out and say that to our faces," Cain stood up, dusting the dirt off his torn blue jeans. "Or are you just going to stay hidden in the trees like a bitch?"

"Bitch?" This time it was a female voice who called out from the darkness. "There's no need for the language."

The bodies to which the voices belonged to stepped out from the brush: one male, one female. They were of equal height, bright purple hair framing their faces. They were also dressed in matching, red jogging suits.

"So," the male said with a smirk, "these are the brothers Cain and Zephyr, eh?" He folded his arms.

"The Cain and Zephyr who hail from Kanto, hm?" the female said, putting a hand on her hip. Her lips curled into taunting grin.

Zephyr straightened his body, putting his hands in the front pockets of his sleeveless hoodie. He eyed the two up and down, asking, "And who are you? Dumbass One and Dumbass Two?"

The male's smirk turned into an offended glare, "If you must know, we're Luke and Luna Broscus. We're also headed towards the Inter-Regional Pokémon Tournament."

"And we should care about this why?" Cain asked apathetically as he put his hands down his his pockets.

"We've come to challenge you to a little...preliminary match," said Luna. "Two-on-two. One Pokémon per Trainer."

Rubbing his eye in an "I-don't-really-care" sort of manner, Zephyr asked, "Why?"

Luke replied, "We want to see if you two are as good as people are saying you are."

"So choose your Pokémon," said Luna, a red and white sphere of a Pokéball in her hand.

Cain and Zephyr exchanged glances. After a moment of silent deliberation, they both shrugged. Cain finally said, "If you really wish to get your asses handed to you now instead of tomorrow, fine by us. I'll choose Sandslash." Cain's Sandslash growled proudly as it jumped forward, flourishing his claws.

"And I'll choose Growlithe." Zephyr said as the Growlithe jumped next to Sandslash, roaring as it did so.

The two purple-haired Trainer's chuckled.

"Good," Luke said, now with a Pokéball in hand. Throwing the ball a yard in front of him, he declared, "Go, Arbok!" In a flash of bright light, the purple cobra Pokémon appeared, its hood flared as it hissed.

"Chaaarbok!" cried the Arbok.

Luna then threw her Pokéball, "Vaporeon!" The blue, aquatic fox-like Pokémon appeared in another pulse of light, its cleft tail whipping back and forth as it stood before Growlithe and Sandslash.

"Well then," said Cain.

Zephyr gave his own smirk, then said, "Bring it on then."


	3. Fight!

**Chapter Two**

"Growlithe! Quick Attack!" Zephyr ordered his Pokémon.

Growlithe barked and rushed for the Arbok Luke had just recently released. The Growlithe's speed was incredible; it was on the Arbok in a fraction of a second. Luke was caught off-guard and frantically yelled, "Arbok, dodge it and use Constrict!" Unfortunately for Arbok, Growlithe landed its attack, slamming its body into the snake. Arbok did however manage to wrap its form around Growlithe's, taking away all movement from Zephyr's Pokémon.

Luke guffawed, "You're little Growlithe's a bit tied up. What's your plan of action, Zephyr?"

Zephyr quietly chuckled to himself as his lips grew into a smirk, "Foolish. I can't help but wonder how you got into this Tournament, I thought it was for experienced Trainers."

"What?" Luke bellowed at the insult.

Taking no heed to Luke, Zephyr said to Growlithe, "Flamethrower."

As the cyclone of fire shot forth from Growlithe's mouth, it was then that Luke realized his mistake. Arbok did stop the Growlithe from being able to move; but Growlithe's fire-based attacks come from its mouth.

And Growlithe was at point blank range.

The brunt of the Flamethrower connected with the Arbok directly into its snout and face. It writhed in pain as the attack progressed; once Growlithe ceased the Flamethrower, it's body went limp as it fainted, releasing Growlithe seconds later.

"Chaa...bok..." Arbok hissed as it became comatose.

"So much for your Arbok," Zephyr said, folding his arms.

"Don't tell me that you forgot about me," Luna said. "Vaporeon, Bubble Beam!"

The Vaporeon readied its attack, aiming it for Growlithe. Zephyr gave no orders to dodge the impending attack that could greatly weaken his Pokémon, if not knock it out.

What was he thinking?

"Sandslash, Sand Attack." Cain said calmly.

"Slash!" Sandslash cried as it kicked up a wave of dirt that hit Vaporeon in its eyes, throwing its balance off just as it released its Bubble Beam. With its lowered accuracy, the Bubble Beam missed Growlithe to the far left.

Growlithe smirked at the Vaporeon, barking a taunt as it pawed the sand from its eyes.

"Don't tell me," Cain mimicked, "you didn't forget about me."

Luna gritted her teeth in rage, "Vaporeon! Use your Hydro Pump on that rat!"

Vaporeon shot a wave of water at Cain's Sandslash. To which Cain responded, "Dig, Sandslash."

Barely avoiding the Hydro Pump, Sandslash dug itself into the earth, hiding itself from further attacks. The Vaporeon looked around for the Sandslash, but to no avail. Giving up the search for Sandslash, it turned its attention back to Growlithe who had yet to move.

"Double Team, Growlithe," Zephyr ordered. Growlithe barked and started to run around Vaporeon, leaving behind after images of itself as it ran. Once it stopped, there were five Growlithes surrounding the lone Vaporeon; one real, four mirages.

Angrily, Luna yelled, "Use Hydro Pump again!"

Vaporeon hesitated, not knowing which one to attack. It was all the time Cain needed to yell, "Up! Attack from below Sandslash!"

The ground below Luna's Vaporeon broke open as Sandslash emerged, uppercutting it with a clawed paw that sent it up into the air. As it fell downward, Cain said, "Now use Slash!"

With one final swipe, Sandslash raked its sharp claws against Vaporeon's vulnerable body and slammed it into the dirt. The Vaporeon cried weakly as it tried to stand up, but was ultimately unable to do so.

"It seems both of your Pokémon are unable to battle any longer," Zephyr said as his Growlithe returned to his side.

Cain stood next to his Sandslash, saying, "If you learned to use your Pokémon more wisely, instead of relying on brute strength, then you may have a shot at being great Trainers."

The two red-suited trainers tended to their Pokémon, cradling them in their arms before returning them to their Pokéballs. "You two really are the real deal," Luke said, clipping Arbok's Pokéball to his belt.

Luna said nothing as she held Vaporeon's Pokéball delicately.

Scratching Growlithe behind its ears, Zephyr said, "You lost because you tried to overwhelm us with your Pokémon's strongest attacks. If you are able to use all of their attacks and anticipate your opponents moves to turn the battle in your favor, you will have a greater chance of being successful in battle."

"For example," said Cain, "when Zephyr used Quick Attack to get in close range with your Arbok, he knew there was a good chance that you would try to cut off all movement by wrapping it with a Constrict. While that may be the case, it also left Growlithe in perfect position to attack head on with Flamethrower."

"Another case would be using Double Team to confuse Vaporeon," said Zephyr. "When Vaporeon didn't know which one to attack, that left it wide open for Sandslash to attack from below because Vaporeon forgot all about it."

"Rely on your partner as much as you rely on your own Pokémon," Cain said, folding his arms. "If you can't trust the person next to you to help you or try to be selfish, your chances at winning are shot."

Zephyr threw his black hood over his head. "You guys obviously have to do some work before tomorrow. Get out of here and leave us be."

Silently, the Luke and Luna left, quickly disappearing into the forest.

Zephyr and Cain took their seats back in their camp. Growlithe laid its head in Zephyr's lap and Zephyr rubbed its head, "Good job, buddy." The Growlithe growled softly at his Trainer's praise.

"You too, Sandslash," Cain said, letting the hedgehog Pokémon curl up next to him.

The two brothers met eyes. Cain was the first to speak, "Don't get ahead of yourself. Just because they only know how to attack with force, doesn't mean the other Trainers in this tournament will be as foolish."

Zephyr nodded, "Let's get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."


End file.
